


You Win.

by catboyoli



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: HAHA GAY, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, puppy mat for the win, what am I doing with my life, who let me write a nsfw fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyoli/pseuds/catboyoli
Summary: It was quite peculiar to see someone out in the middle of the day, buying a dog collar, and looking quite feverish while doing so.After all, Oli didn't have a dog.(NSFW)
Relationships: Matt Nicholls/Oliver Sykes
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Knowingly buying an item to use it for something other than its intended purpose can always be a weird notion to have to get behind. Of course, it depends on the person, and why they’ve set out to do such a thing. Some might find it quite anxiety inducing, while others may not see a problem in the action. Still, it always held the feeling that something about it was wrong, regardless of the person or the item in question.

Oli faced this same sort of dilemma, standing in the checkout line of a pet store, holding a basket full of items. His hands ever so slightly trembled, but was less than noticeable, and if approached he probably would’ve been perfectly fine, but there was still the slight tinge of shame in his gait as he stepped up to the register.

One, two, three, he silently watched the cashier, just another kid working a summer job so they could blow the money on .. whatever it was kids wanted to nowadays. Oli was probably the last person who knew such a thing, he didn’t pay attention enough for any of that.

“Have a nice day, sir - “ The kid handed him his bag and receipt, and Oli nodded, mumbling a soft, barely audible “you too”. He set the plastic basket down onto the stack next to the store’s door, and shuffled out, bag in hand. Letting out a sigh of relief, he continued on with his day, happy to have that one task over with.

It was around midday, and Oli had returned home, now waiting for his roommate to return from work, the normal sort of routine for them. He sat on the couch, legs crossed, slouched over his phone. It wouldn't be long now.

He wasn't anxious, nor did he have any reason to be. Of course, there still was that slight tinge of guilt in the back of his mind, one he refused to acknowledge as he mindlessly scrolled through social media.

“Hey, I'm home - anything fun happen while I was gone?” A voice cut through the silence, and Oli looked up to find his roommate walking in.

“Hey, Mat - how was work?” The man smiled ever so slightly, putting his phone down. The other pulled off his coat and walked over, setting himself down on the couch next to Oli.

“Fine, same as always. For some reason today felt much longer than it should've - ‘m glad to be home at least.” Mat chuckled softly as he spoke, messy auburn hair falling in his face. Oli turned away from him, checking the time.

The two were close, as close as you'd expect childhood best friends to be. They'd lived together for a bit now, Oli did his own thing with music and Mat mostly worked a boring day job, waiting for an opportunity to quit and do something he really wanted to. They weren't necessarily well off, but did perfectly fine, paid the bills on time and have enough left over to afford some luxuries.

“You wanna play a round or two before dinner? Loser has to cook.” Mat offered, holding up an xbox controller. Oli smirked, grabbing another.

“Sounds like a deal to me. You're on.” He couldn't help but laugh as the other turned on the tv, loading up their game. He already knew he'd probably win - he was horrible at cooking anyways. An idea popped into his head, lurking in the back of his mind as they started their round, one that he couldn't shake.

“Of course you won, you always win!” Mat frowned, setting his controller down on the table in front of them, pulling his knees to his chest.

“If it's that big of a deal to you, I can cook anyways - Although I'm not too sure you really want me to -” The man offered, turning back to his roommate, a slight frown on his face at the sight of his distress. Mat nodded, brushing his hair out of his face as he did, a slight tinge of pink gracing his face.

“Oh, fine. But first - I have something for you.” Oli smiled, somewhat grimly, even more so as the boy's face lit up in curiosity and surprise.

“You got me something? I didn't take you as a gift giver.” Mat raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else, mostly confused about what Oli had meant.

The short haired man turned away, twisting his body around so he could grab his bag of things he'd bought earlier, which he'd taken the time to pull the tags off of, but hadn't done much else with.

Facing Mat once more, he pulled out a dog collar, one made of a thick black fabric with a buckle in the back and a metal ring in the front, and held it up so he could see.

Mat looked at the collar, then up at Oli, and back down at the collar. His face flushed, then turned red, as if he couldn't figure out what emotion he was supposed to feel over this. He stuttered out a soft “What?”, mostly confused at the sight.

“It's a collar. For you, I thought it would look cute around your neck.” Oli explained softly, undoing the buckle on the collar, seeing if Mat was going to willingly let him put it on or not

“I'm - I'm confused. Why ..? I'm not a dog, though - “ His face just turned a darker shade of red, having the slightest idea of what Oli meant, but not wanting to admit it. He was reluctant, but didn't seem to object either.

“I never said you were a dog, silly. But you'd be a very cute puppy.” The other smiled, offering the collar up once again. Mat leaned forward, as if to signify he was letting the man put it on him.

Gently, Oli slid the collar around the man’s neck, securing it with the buckle, making sure not to pull it too tight. Mat looked up, eyes slightly glassy and wide, like a deer in headlights. The collar fit him perfectly, snug around his throat, just below his adam's apple.

“See? You look absolutely lovely. A pretty little collar for a pretty little pup.” Oli exclaimed, pulling another item out of the bag that sat in his lap. A leash, the kind with a clip on one end and a handle on the other, matching the collar Mat now wore.

Reaching over, Oli silently clipped the leash to the ring on his roommates collar.

“How's that?” He asked softly, lifting the boy's chin with two fingers. Mat stared up at him, too starstruck to speak. He squeaked out a few soft words, looking away.

“It's good - I think .. I'm not sure.”

“Would you like me to take it off you, then?”

Mat turned even redder still at the notion, shaking his head ever so slightly, ashamed by his answer.

“N-no …. I like it.”

Oli smiled at that, hand leaving the other's face so he could move the bag to the floor, turning away briefly to do so. Mat sat there, bewildered, hands curiously prodding at the piece of fabric that now sat at his throat, unsure of how to feel about it.

This wasn't like Oli at all, at least as far as Mat was concerned. Yeah, they'd had their fair share of moments, none necessarily romantic or otherwise involved, but this was different. He wasn't too sure if that was good or not, but he trusted his roommate enough to not object to what he was doing.

A brief moment later, Mat was jerked out of thought by Oli, who'd tugged ever so harshly on the leash he was now attached to, wrapping his hand around the end of it and pulling the man closer to him.

His head lurched forward and he let out a startled cry, hands quickly grabbing Oli's out of surprise. Suddenly, he was now mere inches from the other’s face, staring up at him in shock.

Oli smiled, leaning over even more, pulling the leash up so Mat’s head was forced upwards. Ever so gently, he placed a soft kiss on the man’s lips, one that Mat gladly reciprocated. Mat’s hands quickly found the other's shirt, gripping onto it for dear life as the two kissed.

“Oli - !” Mat whimpered as the other pulled away, voice soft and meek.

“Hmm? What's the matter?” Mat looked away as he asked, Oli's hands still tightly gripping the leash.

“Why'd you pull away? … I liked it.” He mumbled, embarrassed to admit such a thing. The other just let out a soft laugh, putting a hand to Mat’s face.

The two kissed again, less carefully this time, Oli pulling the man onto his lap with great ease. His hands rested on Mat’s thighs, holding him still, as the other held onto his shirt, making sure he didn’t move too far when their lips parted again.

When they did separate, there was a moment of silence, Mat staring up at Oli in awe, face a soft shade of pink. Oli smirked back at him, before leaning back over.  
Instead of a kiss, Mat’s lips were met with teeth, making his gasp at the sensation. Oli ever so gently bit down on his roommate’s bottom lip, just enough to evoke a soft whimper from him, pulling away and placing another gentle kiss against the poor boy’s mouth. The soft, kind kiss quickly morphed into harsh nips, as Oli was quick to find his way down the man’s neck, making him cry out in surprise.

“Oh! ...Oli ..” Mat whined, head held up high as the other continued. “Wait - not there, ‘s too high up …” He cried out, pulling himself back a bit. He couldn’t bear the thought of showing up to work the next day with a neck covered in hickeys, he’d probably die on the spot if anyone asked. Oli pulled away for a moment, tugging the man’s shirt collar down just enough so he could leave bruises along Mat’s collarbone, out of sight but just barely.

As Oli continued on, teeth harshly marking up his roommate’s pale skin, Mat couldn’t help but let out soft noises at every little movement, biting his lip so he wouldn’t be too loud. He sat perched on one of Oli’s legs, thighs squeezing together, unsure of what his hands should’ve been doing.

“You’re so fucking cute, just look at you.” Oli’s voice split the silence, quiet but firm, as the man pulled his roommate towards him by his leash. “Dumb little dog. All it took was a few kisses to get you flustered. I can only imagine how much of a mess you’d be …” He paused, hand slipping up the other’s thigh, touches teasingly gentle. :”If I actually were to give you a reason to whine, huh?”

Mat’s face turned bright red, and he whimpered, resisting the urge to rut against the man’s hand. It was hard not to, as Oli gently pressed his fingers against the crotch of his roommate’s pants.

“...Please - Oh, please …” He whined, pressing himself against the other’s hand. Oli couldn’t help but chuckle, pulling his hand away.

“Do you deserve it, puppy?” His question was met with a desperate nod. “Use your words.”

“I . I do deserve it - I think ..” Mat whimpered, rocking himself back and forth against the man’s leg, wincing at the slight bits of pleasure he got from it.  
“Oh, alright. I suppose I can give you what you want.” The man smirked, moving his hand back over, groping at the boy’s pants harshly. Mat cried out, Oli gently beginning to jerk him off through his pants, the sudden pleasure only making him louder.

It wasn’t long before Mat would hit his climax, letting out a breathless moan as he did. He nearly collapsed into Oli’s arms as he did, letting out a few soft noises as he tried to steady his breathing. Oli pulled his hand away, wrapping his arms around the other ever so gently, letting the man’s head rest against his chest.

“Was that what you wanted, puppy?” Oli mumbled, running a hand through his roommate’s hair as he spoke. Mat could only mumble a “yes” in response, as he felt himself come down from the rush of euphoria, eyes growing heavy as the last bit of energy he had was used up.

Oli lifted his hands, taking the collar off of the man and setting it to the side, gladly holding him for a few moments longer.

“Now - how about we get you cleaned up, and then I can make us some dinner?”


	2. Chapter 2

Mat quietly slipped into the apartment, home early from work. He was meek in his entrance, opening the door quietly and walking into the apartment. He hung up his coat and put his keys to the side, glancing around as he pushed the door shut. 

Waiting a few moments, he saw no sign of his roommate, walking further into the apartment ever so carefully. He heard chatter from the back of the place, assumingly one of the bedrooms, as Oli tended to spend most of his time there when the other was away. Straining his ear ever so slightly, it seemed like the man was talking on the phone. Mat walked further in just to make sure, listening silently to the conversation to make sure he wouldn’t make a fool of himself if he went through with the dumb little idea he’d hatched up on his way home.

It had been a long day for Mat, never in his life had he wanted to get home as soon as humanly possible more than the present, and he’d managed to weasel his way into going home a little early as a result. He just .. wanted to be with Oli. He’d never felt this way about his roommate, and that slightly frightened him; but he felt so loved in his arms, regardless of how flustered thinking about the night prior now made him.

The door to Oli’s door was partially open, and Mat could see in, the man inside standing in the middle of the floor, phone to his ear, speaking calmly. The other made sure he couldn’t see him - he didn’t want his presence to be known yet. 

Scurrying back to the living room, Mat looked around, searching for his newfound favourite accessory. There it was, his collar and leash, sitting next to the couch - hidden just enough to be out of sight if someone were to pop by, but just visible enough to be found if looked for. He slipped it on, finding it slightly cumbersome to do so by himself. Nevertheless, the man got it on, feeling a bit ashamed of his momentary helplessness. 

He made his way back down the hallway, holding his leash in gentle hands so he wouldn’t make any noise as he walked, nervously shuffling over to the man’s open door.

“Yes, of course .. I’ll have it done by next week.” Oli’s voice cut through the silence, responding to whoever was on the other end of the call. The man glanced to the door, pausing, a mischievous smile creeping upon his face as he saw his roommate, standing there in the doorway, eyes wide and hands timidly gripping the leash that hung down from his neck.

Oli didn’t say anything, just gesturing for Mat to come in, as he finished up the phone call. The other stepped in, unsure of how close he was being let near, just making his way over to him silently. 

“Mhm, I’ll talk to you later..” Oli said goodbye, his free hand making its way over to grab Mat’s leash, which he pulled on the moment he got off the call. Mat was jolted forward, eyes wide with surprise.

“What was that for?!” He stepped back a bit, out of shock. His roommate just chuckled, pulling Mat back over, nearly closing the gap between them in the process.

“Was that too rough? I can be more gentle if you like. Although, your reactions tend to say otherwise.” Oli looked down at the man, lifting up his chin with a finger. Mat’s gaze was shy, but told more than his response ever could.

“I … well, I don't mind .. if you’re rough.” Mat’s face turned three shades redder as he spoke, words a stuttered mess. He was utterly embarrassed at how easy it was to fluster him.

Oli let go of the leash, stepping away from the man for a moment.

“You look cute. I didn’t think you’d be so eager to wear that again…” He mumbled, looking back over at him for a moment.

“Well, I like it … er - I like the things you do to me when I wear it too … and I like you .. “ 

“Hmm. I like you too, Mat. With or without the collar.” Oli approached his roommate again, a soft smile on his face. Mat returned the smile, genuine and kind, the simple words enough to make him melt. Without a thought, the man leaned up and over, kissing the other ever so gently. 

Oli returned the gesture, placing a hand on the other’s cheek as he did. They stayed like that for a few silent moments, only pulling away when Mat made a soft noise and stepped back, trying to figure out how to word his next question.

“...Oli?” Mat began, earning a nod from his roommate. “You’re confusing me here… you never .. seemed to have an interest in me before? Why .. why now?” He avoided the other’s gaze, feeling a little dumb for having to ask.

“I always had an interest in you. I just never knew how to express it.” 

“What does that mean?” There was a moment of silence before Mat would get an answer.

“It means .. I like being around you. And maybe I’m bad at expressing it, but I .. really like you. If I could spend my entire life with you, I would.”

“...What’s stopping you then?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d feel the same.”

“Well .. if it makes you feel better, I do.”

Oli’s face perked up at that, and he grinned. Mat smiled back, unsure of what else to do. There was a weird sort of tension between them, one Oli was quick to break the next time he spoke.

“I suppose that means you wouldn’t mind if I called you mine then?”

Mat shook his head, letting his hair fall into his face to hide how bemused he felt. The other just smiled, seeming like he was about to walk away. At the last moment, he grabbed onto Mat’s leash again, pulling him over.

“Good …’cause I’ve been dying to call you my good little puppy and have you know I meant it.” 

Mat tried to steadily walk along with Oli’s pulling, but nearly had to grab onto him to steady himself. Oli pulled again, and Mat found himself being led over to the bed, which he put a hand on to regain his balance.

“C’mere , puppy.” Oli mumbled, climbing onto the messily made bed and gesturing for the man to do the same. Mat stumbled, climbing on and sitting himself on the bed, next to him. Of course, the other was quick to pull Mat over, nearly onto his lap, quickly closing the gap between them in a single motion.

Mat almost immediately seemed to melt in his roommate’s arms, whimpering into the kiss as he remembered how things had gone the night prior, the idea of it happening again making his stomach twist.

Their kiss this time was much more .. lustful, the nervous feeling Mat had quickly fading. He trusted Oli, and he knew that he was safe with him. 

It seemed like a lifetime and a half before their lips would part, Oli quick to shove Mat over, gently pushing him down onto the bed in one swift motion. 

“You’re so cute. I swear I could just kiss you for hours.” He mumbled, leaning down and placing soft kisses all over the other’s face, making him giggle.

“We have hours - “ Mat smiled, shaking his head to get the man to stop, just long enough to steal another kiss from him. Oli obliged, but Mat’s efforts were met with a tug to his leash, earning a soft gasp out of him.

“Dumb lil thing. Don’t get so cocky - I might just have to punish you for it.” He muttered, leaning down and placing a kiss against the other’s neck. Mat squeaked, craning his neck in a desperate attempt to get Oli to continue. Alas, he didn’t, knowing that’s what Mat wanted.

“‘M not dumb .. you’re just mean.” Mat pouted, and the man just smirked, leaning over and grazing his teeth against the other’s neck. 

“Mm. You were so insistent of me not leaving any marks where others would see … But I think it would be oh so adorable to see you all embarrassed over others being able to see them..” 

“But - ! “ Mat was interrupted by Oli doing exactly what he said he wouldn’t, gently biting his neck just enough to leave a mark. The man nearly melted under him, finding it hard to be upset when it felt so good.

Oli lifted his head up, a small smile gracing his features, before he’d go back to marking up his roommate’s neck, using this as an excuse to shove his knee between the man’s thighs. It didn’t take much to turn Mat into a mess, and this was just an example of that - because within mere moments, Mat had become a flustered mess, gasping at every small nip and trying his damndest not to moan.

Eventually, Oli got bored of this, pulling away so he was towering over the other, gently moving his knee so it was pressed right against the man’s crotch - a sensation that very much overwhelmed the already sensitive Mat, face flushing and eliciting an innocent whimper from him. He looked up at his roommate with wide eyes, waiting for him to do something, too nervous to start anything himself.

However, that didn’t stop Mat from at least trying to buck his hips, a desperate plea for pleasure he so longed for.

“Do you want something, pup?” The man’s question was met with an urgent nod, and Oli smiled, pulling his knee away and leaning down, hands trailing down Mat’s body until they reached his pants, which he unbuttoned and quickly slipped down.

He was quick to pull down the other’s underwear, pausing for a moment to make sure he was ok to continue, before beginning to pleasure him.

Mat cried out, gripping at the bedsheets to steady himself as the sensation washed over him, trying his best not to buck his hips in response.

Oli’s gentle motions would continue on for a moment, before he’d pull his hand away without warning, causing Mat to groan, confused.

“Huh - ? “ He whimpered, looking up at Oli, wondering why he’d stopped but not verbally asking, knowing he’d get his answer anyways.

“You’re not going to get what you want so easily, cutie. And god, do I like hearing you whine.” Oli chuckled, reaching over and continuing on, causing Mat to return to his gentle cries, still too embarrassed to moan the way he wished he could. A few more moments would pass, and the man would stop again, only to continue after he got the reaction he wanted. 

It didn’t take long for Mat to get close, evident in his desperate moans that escaped his lips as Oli continued on, right up until the very last mome- 

And once again, Oli pulled his hand away.

“Oh - Fuck, Oli .. please .. “ Mat whimpered, gaze desperate. The man leaned down, grabbing his face with one hand, their faces mere centimetres away from each other, as Oli whispered a few soft but harsh words.

“Beg for it, puppy.” 

That caught Mat off guard, making his face turn bright red as he tried to stutter out a few words.

“I - er - please - ! “ He whined, unsure of what to do or say to get him to continue. 

“Dumb dog. Can’t even use his words. I guess I can give you what you want … But next time you might not be too lucky.” Oli mumbled, letting go of the man’s face and sitting up, not giving any warning before continuing again.

Mat finished soon after, crying out softly as he did, relaxing and letting his head fall back onto the bed below him. 

Oli smiled, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on the man’s forehead.

“Now, how was that?”


End file.
